Yogi's Trip To Paris
by strong man
Summary: After their unexpected trip on the Spruce Goose, Yogi felt another trip is needed for relaxation though this one ought to be even more exciting then the first like a more lighter feeling, as in more characters as well as some Family Time
1. New Friends

**_This is my first story of Yogi's Trip To Paris, a very special sequel to Yogi Bear's Magical Flight Of The Spruce Goose meaning that I'm going to make this the best fic ever of this story like mixing it up with a huge-double crossover_**

 _ **Rating:**_ K+-M

 ** _Disclaimer:_** In the 2012 film, Robin Hood and his Marry Mouse: Barney Bear and Mcwolf, I didn't like Miss Vavoom at all...wwaaayyy too much to make-up. Anyways, The 13Ghost highly suggested that I pair the Doo family together and it totally worked for me though this is my first pairing Family in history but I'll give my pal all the credit

 ** _Genes:_** Romance, Drama, Humor, Angst, Horror Adventure, Hurt/Comfort,

 ** _Pairings:_** Huckleberry/Snagglepuss, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote, Hokey Wolf/Yabba Doo, Top Cat/Mr. Jinx, Barney Bear/Mcwolf, Dada-Doo/Scooby-Dum, Whoopsy-Doo/Dooby Dooby-Doo, Horton-Doo/Skippy-Doo, Bruno/Wally **(Slash)**

It has been about an hour of driving along the road, Huckleberry hound looked at the pure diamond ring Snagglepuss gave him and held it up to the light, a gleaming glow shined upon it.

"It's mighty pretty" The dog said before kissing the mountain lion on the cheek "Your quite welcome my sweet" He said cuddling up to his body causing the hound to do the exact same.

 **(0)**

In the back seat, Hokey Wolf was siting on Yabba's lap with hands wrapped around his neck, the dog was rubbing his chin " Your very beautiful Yabba Doo" The wolf said making the dog blush before cuddled up to one another implying that their marriage was unique.

Hokey giggled upon to a smile on his face, looked up to his eyes cause their hearts to beat faster then Yabba made the first move by placing his tongue inside his mouth but that was no surprise to him until he felt a slight poke down there.

"Sorry about that...I guess I just got the sudden urge" Yabba said parted and giggled at himself, Hokey parted from the kiss then both sighed lovingly at each other.

Brono was sitting in the front seat this time cause Yogi's tour bus only has so much space for his original gang meaning Bobo has to sit in the middle between Augie and Scrappy.

"Ahh Paris, so much sightseeing, fancy food, the scenery and the Eiffel tower" The Dane said excited until he felt Augie's hand on his shoulder "Yes...it's going to be excellent" He said making his boyfriend's sentence short.

"Say...Augie, I've been wondering" Bobo said tapping his shoulder while looked at Doggie Daddy "Sure...what is it? He asked facing the bear.

"I'm kinda been thinking about your dad, he seems very lonely" He said a frown. Doggie Daddy's arm rested on the door sill and like Snagglepuss, he sighed.

"Dad...are you okay? His son asked causing his daddy to clear his throat acting like nothing was going on and turned to him "Huh, yeah son of mine...don't worry" He said then Augie turned back to his lovers.

Magilla Gorilla was sitting with Huck and his husband "Maybe once where're in Paris, Yogi and I can spend some quality time together" He thought to himself. Suddenly, the car made an stiring sound like something was about to die.

"What's going on? Augie asked in worriedness "We've seem to run out of gas...isn't that right Yogi? Bobo said. That's quite correct Bobo old buddy" He said adjusting his mirror "We need to get to a gas station" Brono suggested.

"Tralala...listen, I've kinda been a dumbo to you the first time that we meet and I want to make it up to you by getting you a boyfriend" The bear said feeling guilty that he didn't even give him a chance before.

Brono wanted to give his first friend a kiss on the cheek but knowing he has a boyfriend by now. Yogi turned into the station with what little gas they had left then parked the bus.

"Okay...I'm gonna get the gas tank and filler up" He looked in his mirror and saw Huckleberry and Snagglepuss making-out before smiling then closed the door causing Brono to turn around and strike a conversation with Magilla about his relationship with Yogi.

While the bear was getting the gas tank out of the store, another bus drove on the other side of the same gas pump and a alligator got out most likely getting gas...what else.

Soon after getting the tank, he saw the reptile staring at him and the greeted each other with a simple "Hello" then the talk started "Sorry...you need this gas cause I can get more inside" He said being polite.

I insist" He said refusing to be selfish "Well okay thanks" He grabbed the can but asked him where he was going.

"Oh..me and my gang are getting on the Titanic to Paris" He said "No way, we're on our way to Paris as well" Yogi said to his surprise.  
"Well, I'll guess we'll see you there" He said before going to another pump until the bear stopped him making him face him again  
"Before I forget, what's your name? " He asked curiously.

"My name is Wally...Wally Gator at your service" He took off his hat and bowed to him before putting it back on "It's nice to meet you, I'm Yogi Bear...I'm smarter then the average bear" He said and for the very first time announced his catchphrase since his trip on the Spruce Goose.

"Well, see ya and your group at the Titanic" He said as he went to his destination. Yogi went back to the bus. "Alrighty guys, we're ready to go" He said after filling the tank up, putting it back and got into the bus.

"You sure did take your time getting the gas" Bobo said in a susceptible tone "There was a guy and he had a gang as well, I believe his name was Wally and get this...his gang are going on the Titanic just like we are" He said smile while looking into the mirror.

He started the bus and got back on the road leaving the station "I wonder if that's where I'll find my man at? Bruno thought to himself.

 ** _You guys thought Part 11 was good...just wait until you guys see what I have in store for this part, you'll be blown away and as a talented.  
Fanfiction writer...I must declare myself an internet sensation...lots of people get famous for that kind of stuff._**

 _ **I know what you all are thinking but Titanic's plot will be totally different then the very original and I'm extremely 100% sorry if the plot brings back any memories but I'm in no way trying to rewrite history but If I could then I would.**_

 _ **I was going to put Part 12 down but I see no point in doing so but I'll just say it's a direct sequel.**_


	2. Side By Side

**_This is my second chapter of Yogi's Trip To Paris._**

 ** _Rated:_** K

 ** _Pairings:_ ** Huckleberry/Snagglepuss, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote, Hokey Wolf/Yabba Doo, Top Cat/Mr. Jinx, Barney Bear/Mcwolf, Dada-Doo/Scooby-Dum, Whoopsy-Doo/Dooby Dooby-Doo, Horton-Doo/Skippy-Doo, Bruno/Wally **(Slash)**

* * *

On the road again, Snagglepuss was sitting still until his husband tapped his shoulder making the mountain lion look at him "Snaggy, you think we'll be partnered up again" The dog said. "My angel, I haven't the slightest doubt in my mind" He responded kissing his cheek before the dog blush and snuggled against his neck.

"It's a long drive y'all could get some sleeping done" Yogi suggested. "Sounds good to me" Magilla said leaning back in the seat and went to sleep after breathing lightly. "A nap sound good right now' Huck said yawning and rested his head on the lion's legs.

"I'll wake you up, my beautiful dove' He said rubbing his head. "Hey dad, you think we'll see Hokey and the rest of our friends? Augie said looking at him. "I sure hope so son of mine" Doggie said with his arms crossed.

His son, his boyfriend and Scrappy were playing a game called _describe_ where you tell what you like about that person and why, it was Scrappy's turn. 'Simple, myself and I love my act of bravery and toughness" He said.

"Uhh, Scrappy...you're not suppose to pick yourself' Bobo pointed out "Oops, sorry' He apologized and picked Augie "I kinda like his voice, it's cute" He said chucking then it was onto the neck person which was Augie.

"I'll pick Bobo's eyes and even though it looks like he doesn't care, he rally dose" He said as the bear began to blush. "I'm been single for fifthly years and now son had not one but two boyfriends" he sighed "He's one lucky kid...I'm just a miserable dad who practically wasting his life" He sniffed as a tear ran down his cheek.

It was now Bobo's turn which was now harder cause there were only three of them. Augie crawled over to his father "Is something wrong, dear old dad? He asked and his dad turned his head but not his whole body.

"I'm fine...really" He said lying to his own son but Augie took his own word for it and turned to go back. Doggie Daddy closed his eyed then opened them again. "Wait a minute son' He said at the last minute and his son turned back around then walked over.

"I actually do have a problem" Doggie depressingly said looking down, his son put his hand on his kneecap. "Whatever you need...I'll listen" The young dog said before siting down next to him.

"Do you think I'll ever find love? He asked looking at him. "Why would you ask such a thing like that, dear old dad? Augie asked. "I've seen how happy you are with Bobo and Scrappy over there" He pointed at them making his son look then put his arm back.

Augie looked back at his dad and got an idea "Don't be sad, father" He said. "Me, Bobo and Scrappy will find someone for you" He said patting his leg making him smile "Thanks, son of mine.

* * *

In the review mirror, Yogi saw that bus again "Well whatcha know, Wally and his gang are here" Yogi said to himself As he smiled. "Boss, isn't that the bear you were talking too? Peter Potamus.

"It's sure is, his name is Yogi Bear and his gang will be heading to on the Titanic to Paris just like we are" The alligator said looking in the mirror before the hippopotamus sat back in his head sighing until Yippee placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Don't fret my faithful compadre, you'll find a fine amant" The pink dog said in his French accent. "You really think? He said looking at him "Absolutely, you're an amazing guy" Breezly Bruin said giving him confidence.

"You know, I could offer you my expertise" Loopy De Loop said taking out his card. "Loopy, we know you're a love expert but Peter wants to find romance manually" Yippie looking at the wolf.

"He's right y'know" his boyfriend pulled his head to his chest, hugging both of his arms "besides, you have me" He said grinning while the wolf nervously laughed as he looked up into the bears eyes.

Right behind the five was Mcwolf who was laying on his Barney Bear's lap "This was just what I needed, I nearly suffered a heart attack from chasing Ms. Vavoom" He said after sighed in relief" Literary.

The bear smiled "Don't worry cause we'll sleep on the ship, all cuddled up and snuggly in our bed". "Please stop, you're making me tired" Mcwolf said yawning. "Sorry about that boss" He apologized.

Barney started to yawn as well and the wolf heard him snoring "Well, if you can't beat them, join them" He quoted as gone to sleep after sliding up to his warm body.

* * *

Pretty soon, the three kids were all tuckered out and was sleeping with their backs against each other. Doggie looked at them and smiled "Awww, isn't that sweet' He scooted over to them to pulled them close so they can be more comfortable.

Yogi was tired as well and when he gets on that ship, he's going straight to bed and make a plan for him and Magilla tomorrow.

 _ **Out of curiosity, who is the brown bear with the green bow-tie who was being mean to Loopy De Loop? Not enough Hanna-Barbara for ya, well there will be plenty of sex in the next chapter I hope.**_

 ** _Just to clear it up, Yippee from the three muskehounds is not to be confused with Yippie Coyote so please don't get missed up. I think I just about paired every anthropomorphic from Hanna-Barbara so maybe I should end the cycle and stick with what I have._**


	3. Arriving on the Titanic

**_This is my third chapter of Yogi's Trip To Paris._**

 ** _Description: The Last chapter was going to be my end cycle but a fan found four characters but sadly, I'm going to have to discard the mouse, I do like mice but I see no room though I see mouse holes. Prior to that, I found more_**

 ** _Rated:_** M

 ** _Pairings:_ ** Huckleberry/Snagglepuss, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Doggie/Peter Potamus ,Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote, Hokey Wolf/Yabba Doo, Top Cat/Mr. Jinx, Barney Bear/Mcwolf, Dada-Doo/Scooby-Dum, Whoopsy-Doo/Dooby Dooby-Doo, Horton-Doo/Skippy-Doo, Bruno/Wally, Super Snooper/Hong Kong Phooey, Fibber Fox and Alfy Gator, Lippy Lion/Chopper, Yippee/Breezly, Bandit/Fu dog **(Slash)**

* * *

"Here we are" Yogi Bear said and the rest woke up "Sweet heavens" Snagglepuss said as his husband sat up, looking at the massive ship out his window.

"It's beautiful" Doggie said lookout him and Yogi parked the bus then got out as well as his friend, Hunk stepped out, stuck a hand out and helped his mountain lion out "You're such a gentleman" He said after kissing his cheeks.

"Aww shucks" The dog blushed and both held hands after closing the door. "What do we do now, Yogi? Bobo asked. "We get onboard, follow me" The bear walked on the board-walk.

"I can hardly wait" Magilla stated walking beside his husband. As they were walking. Snagglepuss heard a voice "Heark, I heard a welcoming" He alerted to his husband and the other looked at him.

"Snagglepuss, we haven't even met the guy yet" Yogi said looking back until he bumped into a cat "Excuse me, I'm sorry if I bumped into you" He said but was cut off. "It is I who should be apologizing to you, I am called Mr. Jinx" He took out his card and gave it to him.

""Uh" Yogi took it but felt weird until his boss showed up. 'Jixie" Said a familiar voice. "Top Cat? Yogi said shockingly as he apologized "I'm sorry" Mr. Jinx said shamefully. "that's okay, now why don't you go welcome Wally and his group" He said.

"I'll do it" He said smiling and Top Cat kissed his cheek before he went off. Top Cat, what're you doing here? He asked. 'Isn't it obvious, I've leading your group" He claimed. 'You are, that's great" The bear said.

"Wait a minute, you're the captain of this ship? Doggie asked. "That's correct but I'm more of a volunteer' The cat said making it clear enough before turning around to see that his husband brought then group over.

"This here is my lovely husband" Mr. Jinx announced to them. "Top Cat, it's nice to finally met you' The Gator went up to him and shook his hand and looked at the other gang.

"You're Yogi bear ain't ya? He asked. "Yep, I'm smarter then the average bear" He pointed out and chuckled. "Well, I'd like to introduce my gang since I know yours already" The alligator suggested.

"Sure" Yogi allowed and his gang went up to the other then they told them their names. Right after, Top Cat told Yogi that he'll take over so he nodded and got in his group. "Okay, everybody follow me" The cat said before gilding the two groups onto the boat.

"Now, we have a long trip ahead so it's gonna become my duty to divide you all into two pairs" He said standing in-between. Huckleberry and Snagglepuss snuggled each other, knowing that they'll always be synchronized.

"I may remind you all that Yogi said that couples are to be automatically assigned to be in the same room but as for the rest, they will be paired with the other group" he cleared his throat.

"Peter Potamus will he shared a room with Doggie Daddy" He said "Next is Breezly and Yippee" Bandit jumped into his new owner's arms and licked his cheek makig the polor bear giggle.

 _Note that, Johnny had gave up Bandit cause his parents had moved and they couldn't afford to keep him._

As the cat was still pairing the others, Doggie Daddy was taking an interest in the hippopotamus, he was very hunky from head to toe, he blushed but quickly fell into self-a-stream of his own traits which includes being highly depressed at times.

'There's one more, that's Bruno Bear and Wally Gator" He said which Bruno was on the fence about. "Okay, how that you have been paired, lets set the rooms" Top Cat said turning and walking.

Yogi walked beside his boss 'Is there any chance that our friends are on this ship? He asked. "Of course, your friends are already in their rooms" He stated looking at him. "Okay, that's good cause this will be our last trip and I want to be something special" He said smiling then faced forward.

"Wow, with the size of this ship, it'll be easy to let lost" Augie said to his two loves. "Don't worry, I', sure he'll understand cause I'm your father" Doggie said walking up. "My dad is the best father in the whole world" He claimed.

"Well, my uncle Scooby is out" Scrappy said. "Oh...where is he now? Bobo asked. "I don't know but I sure do miss him" the Dane said sighing but both Augie and Bobo kissed both sides of his cheek causing him to blush.

They all went up the stairs but Mr. Jinx was taking out the board-walk to bring it aboard "Boy, I sure to love Top Cat. He said truthfully. Meanwhile, in the hallways, Top Cat told the pairs that they can pick out any room number they like and stick with it.

"While you all get settled in, I'll go help my husband" He was going down downstairs. "After he was gone, Yogi was in control again "Well, you heard him...we have a long ways and we're all pretty tired" He said.

The others looked at each other then agree "Come on, I see an elevator" Hunk said pointing and half went in.

"Okay, we'll stay down here" The bear call out but the elevator had already closed.

* * *

Top Cat and Mr. Jinx were heading towards the control room "You got everything ready to go? The cat looked at his husband". "I sure did" Jinx said as he opened the door, both going in then closed it, locking it.

The control room was decorated like a house, there were two beds, a sofa to watch television and a stove. We better get moving" Top Cat said walking towards the wheel while his lover just laid down on the bed, thinking if they will ever have time to have sex.

 _ **Seriously, I gotta STOP making promises I can't keep, it's my big-ass brain and I can control it so I'm forever cursed (in a good way)**_

 _ **Since the Titanic has**_ _ **840 staterooms, 416 first class rooms, 162 second class rooms and 262 third class rooms, nine decks plus another 40 open berthing, I'm gonna skip all of that and say that half are in deck five, third class.**_

 _ **I deeply apologize if I added Fu dog in but I don't know where else to turn and know he is not one of Hanna-Barbara's creations but I just want to say, the Doo family and every other add-on will be appearing in Paris...sorry to say.**_


	4. Settling In

**_This is my fourth chapter of Yogi's Trip To Paris._**

 _ **Description:**_ Fans are disappointed when I paired Doggy Daddy with Peter Potamus instead of Hong Kong Phooey but I promise that I'll find a way to settle this cause there's gonna be some major scuffling's in future chapters.

 ** _Rated:_** M

 ** _Pairings:_** Huckleberry/Snagglepuss, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Doggie/Peter Potamus ,Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote, Hokey Wolf/Yabba Doo, Top Cat/Mr. Jinx, Barney Bear/Mcwolf, Dada-Doo/Scooby-Dum, Whoopsy-Doo/Dooby Dooby-Doo, Horton-Doo/Skippy-Doo, Bruno/Wally, Super Snooper/Hong Kong Phooey, Fibber Fox and Alfy Gator, Lippy Lion/Chopper, Yippee/Breezly, Bandit/Fu dog **(Slash)**

When the second half make it to the second floor, they got off one by one "Well, that was mighty exhilarating" Hunk said.  
"What if we get lost? Yippee asked, looking at his boss. "There's no need to worry" he took out a map out that Top Cat gave him for guidance. "A map, how graciously astonishing" Snagglepuss said. "Neat, now we can't get lost" Huck said after his husband.

"Can we sleep now cause" he yawned "I'm pretty tired? Breezly asked. "Sure, we could all use some sleep" Wally reached into his pocket and got out the card-keys then gave them to each single roommate.

Bruno asked what do we do with them "It's for to access your rooms" Wally explained. "Oh" The light-brown bear said then the other went down the rest of the hallway "Golly, this is a drag out walk" Snooper said with his hands on his pockets.

"Uh, you've only gone a few feet" Fibber Fox said looking at him and the cat looked back, feeling dumb as the fox was right, the others were ahead of them. "I've always wanted to see Paris, I heard it's beautiful" Bruno said. "Well now's your change" The gator said smiling, he noticed.

Alfy Gator was complaining about what the room would look like "I assure you Alfy...it's gonna be nice and neat, just the way like like it" he patted his scaly tubby" then used the card to opened the door before stepping in.

"Here we are, our own quarters" He walked in the middle and put his hand on his hips. The blue neat-freak walked in while his mouth was wide open, he was very pleased with the designs, fabric and decoration.

"This is absolutely delectable" He walked in and closed the door behind him.

 **(0)**

Lippy Lion unlocked the door and went in the room but turned to see that his boyfriend was standing there acting like something was bothering him so he asked "I think that Top Cat mentioned something about a gym and a swimming pool, you wanna come with me to ask him?

"You go ahead, I'm just gonna hang out here but why you need to work out, your already sexy enough? He asked telling him that he's perfect the way he is? "I know but would it kill ya if I have one more? The dog asked struggling his shoulders and crossing his arms while smiling.

Lippy thought for a minute until Chopper chuckled "I'll be fine" He said kissing his cheek and walking to the elevator, the lion closed the door. The doors automatically opened for him and started to walk in until he met some strong brown bear but more muscular then himself.

the two just stared at one another until Chopper entered "Hello" He said "How do you do, you know, I was looking for you"  
"Really?" The white dog asked surprised. "Yeah, I was looking for the gym and swimming pool so I can get pumped" He said showing his huge muscles. "Hey, I'm doing the same...you wanna ask Top Cat together?

"Sure" He smiled, Chopper smiled and stood next to him then the elevator went down to the lobby.

Mr. Jinx was still laying on the bed but he was rubbing his penis "Please, I want you" He said looking at him. The yellow cat sighed, unbuttoned his shirt and allowed it to drop down on the ground.

"Okay fine" he turned around to face him "but who's gonna drive the boat? He asked. "Don't worry about it, my fellow meeces will be assisting" Mr. Jinx said sitting on his side.

"Huh? Top Cat asked didn't know what he was talking about until two mice came along and stood in front of him "Pixie and Dixie, reporting for duty" They said one after the other then in unison before saluting him.

"Mr. Jinx called us ahead of time for help getting the ship to Paris, France" Pixie said speaking first. "France is such a wondrous and beautiful place to get away too" Dixie said after sighing softly.

Both mice's went to the steering wheel by the help of Top Cat picking them up with both hands "There you go" He said before turned back to his husband, ran and jumped of the bed with him.

Once on, Top Cat started kissing his neck all the way up to his mouth and Mr. Jinx placed one hand of his back but the other, he had remote control which had a big red button in the middle, he pressed down on it and the rectangle wall turned onto the other side.

This was their room that was just like the others only it had a captain's theme added in like a mirror, a dead fish mounted above a fireplace and complete with a ship in a bottle.

One more this, their little bed was actually one fit for captain. Mr. Jinx rubbing his hands along his back and wrapped his legs around his waist. Top Cat moaned as his tongue was inserted into his mouth.

"Your amazing" Mr. Jinx said as a compliment. All the other cat did was rolled around so he could be on the bottom. It was his turn to wrap his legs around his waist. Mr. Jinx rubbing his sides which caused him to sizzle.

Just then they heard a knock on the door "Who could that be? Mr. Jinx asked looking towards the door so he sat on the edge of the bed and Top Cat through him his white robe.

He puts it on his naked body and walked to get the door. He opened it to see a muscular dog and bear "What can I do for you men? He asked. "We were looking for the gym" Chopper said.

"and swimming pool" The other said after the dog. "Oh, it's on the third floor, take a left that'll led to outside, there's a door straight ahead and you should be there" He said. "Great, thank" Mr Jinx closed the door.

He turned around to his lover "Where were we? He rubbing his hands together, ran and jumped into the bed after taking the robe off.

 ** _I kinda had fun making this chapter though I probably should explain myself to why I took some days off, I was sick and didn't feel like writing. Anyways, looks to me like these two will become fast friends._**

 _ **Some familiar faces will return in the next chapter and don't worry about Yogi's gang cause there'll have their chance. Since this is my final story of their travels, I'll let you in on something.**_

 _ **Some members of the Doo family will be on the ship as well as Barney Bear and McWolf so be on the lookout.**_  
 _ **Some puppy love will happen soon like in the fifth chapter or so.**_


	5. Heading On Up

**_This is my fifth chapter of Yogi's Trip Paris._**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Huckleberry/Snagglepuss, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Doggie/Peter Potamus ,Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote, Hokey Wolf/Yabba Doo, Top Cat/Mr. Jinx, Barney Bear/Mcwolf, Dada-Doo/Scooby-Dum, Whoopsy-Doo/Dooby Dooby-Doo, Horton-Doo/Skippy-Doo, Bruno/Wally, Super Snooper/Hong Kong Phooey, Fibber Fox and Alfy Gator, Lippy Lion/Chopper, Yippee/Breezly, Bandit/Fu dog **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** M

When Chopper and the brown beat got their directions to the workout room, they walking back outside "I've been meaning to ask you, how're you and Loopy De Loop doing.? Chopper asked concerned for his friend.

"We're getting to the point of having sex" He responded back "What about you? "Wel..."He thought for a minute until he saw a lion in the distance. "Lippy? He called out and he ran over to see clearly.

The dog ran behind him but when they approached him, it wasn't what he thought but he resembles him so much, "You have fonz's hair" the bear said shocked. "If you're not Lippy then who are you? Chopper asked.

"Lippy? he took out his comb and went over his hair then patted it to keep the style he had "I don't know who's that is" he put him comb away "My name is Fonzie" He bowed but took his left hand in the process "but you can call my the king" He kissing the hand but the dog quickly pulled away.

"So, where're you headed? He asked slouching on the edges of the ship. "To the gym then swimming" Chopper asked "you wanna join us? He offered. "Well, I was planning on going back to the third floor where my crew is at but I could squeeze in a few more hours" He with his hands in his pockets.

"Great, lets go, Chopper said and the three walked on, the bear got in front of the two, Chopper was completely unaware that Fozie was checking out the dog's ass "This is sure to be great" He thought.

Speaking of the third floor, in room 146, Quickdraw was looking up at the ceiling with both arms in back of his head while his coyote boyfriend was cuddling up to the horse.

"El KaBong, you ever wonder how're folks are doing? Yippie asked rubbing his hand slowly on his cheek. "Not at the moment cause remember" he sat up after sighing "we're on vacation" He stayed up.

"Well, how about we have a little fun, I always wanted to have sex with my main idol? Yappie pinned his boyfriend down on the bed with both arms on each side of his head.

El KaBong smiled and agreed cause after all, they haven't spent much time together so this vacation is just what they needed. The horse out a hand on the back of the coyotes head and pulled down onto him a tight hug.

They roughly kissed but El KaBong said to wait and Yappie sat up for a minute then he looked down to unbuckle his belt and tossed in on the side of the bed, one the floor where he hat was at including his bandana.

He pulled his boyfriend back on top of him and kissed him while running his back, both moaned as he rolled on the side so Yappie could have a turn "I love you to much El" He said.

Quickdraw blushed "I never considered to fall for my enemy" He mentioned something from the past. "Well, I guess it just came naturally to you" Yappie said making it come to realization.

"Yeah" he breathed "I guess your right" Yappie just looked into his eyes "what do you say we make this more interesting? He asked in a sexy tone and gone down to his legs.

Wait, what're-"he opened them wide to the point where his member was flopping around until he grabbed ahold of it with both hands which caused Quickdraw to gasp and looked down.

The coyote got a feel for it, it was soft and slimy, making Quickdraw closed his eyes and just relaxed. Yappie started licked it a few times before putting his whole mouth on it and moved up & down.

The horse felt the movement of his saliva and tongue, he didn't know weather to release his body or open his heart but the results ended without words, it was a wondrous experience.

Yappie took his mouth off of the cock and once again went up and passionately kissed him but El pushed him off for a second "I got an idea" He grabbed ahold his own penis and since it was long, he attended to stick it into Yappie's buttocks.

The coyote grunted his teeth in pain due to the size and once it was in there, he sighed in relief then Quickdraw pushed his legs back to where his knees were visible. There, that should make it more easy" He said smiling.

The horse resumed kissing him while his legs kept on moving up until Yappie was comfortable enough.

Mcwolf and his fiancée was just as lazy as ever "So, you wanna make-out? Barney suggested. Mcwolf was laying across his lap like he was lifeless "Meh" He said not caring and sat up and their tongues were shown then licked each other them went inside one another's mouth.

Of course they had their eyes closed. The bear started to slowly take off Mcwolf's black sweater including his own. After, Mcwolf pulled away for a second while he bot completely undressed.

Both clothes were beside their bed as they were sitting on a fancy chair. "Now, let's really have a party" Mcwolf said before moving off of him, stood up and laid down flat on the floor to exposed himself.

Barney got down on the floor and crawled over, he looked him over and laid on top on him, being careful not to hurt him with his weight. He kissed him with passion while Mcwolf rubbed the back of his head.  
"Miss Vavoom who" He thought as he was kissing him.

 ** _Hope I don't get banned for this but this contains heavy sexual intercourse and this is my first time wording cursing with cartoon characters but maybe if your are amazed, I could keep going with the cursing if you like this cause I'm more comfortable with movies, live-action television shows having cursing._**

 _ **I don't know much about the show they're two version on the show one is called the Banana-splits which is a live show and there's Heyyy, It's The King which shows the original characters and though I haven't seen it, I pretty much prefer the cartoon otherwise, that's just creepy.**_


	6. Here's A Twist

**_This is my sixth_** ** _chapter of Yogi's Trip Paris._**

 ** _Pairings:_ ** Huckleberry/Snagglepuss, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Doggie/Peter Potamus ,Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote, Hokey Wolf/Yabba Doo, Top Cat/Mr. Jinx, Barney Bear/Mcwolf, Dada-Doo/Scooby-Dum, Whoopsy-Doo/Dooby Dooby-Doo, Horton-Doo/Skippy-Doo, Bruno/Wally, Super Snooper/Hong Kong Phooey, Fibber Fox and Alfy Gator, Lippy Lion/Chopper, Yippee/Breezly, Bandit/Fu dog **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ ** M

At the lowest part, the three made it and opened the door. "Okay, let's get a workout on" Chopper said cracking his knuckles, seeing all the heavyweight equipment. The brown bear stopped to just as the dog was just about to step into the hard floor making him turn to face him.

"Something wrong? He asked. "What if something horrible happens to our husbands? The bear asked. Your just overexaggerateing, we're on ship in the middle of the water, what could go wrong? Chopper put a hand on the shoulder.

"Maybe your right but I'm kinda paranoid" He said. "I know" Chopper put his hand back down to his side before going do the equipment. "Fonzie, you wanna do some bench-presses? The bear suggested.

You go ahead, I'm just gonna watch from here" He said having second thoughts on lifting weights, gotta keep his hair perfect and doesn't want to get any injuries is possible.

The bear just struggled his shoulders and walked to dumbells. "If I do enough then me and Loopy could finally have sex" He said to himself as he was starting to lift the weights. He grunted but managed to get them up, sweat ran down his face.

It wasn't tough being in competition with his muscles but he'd still pushed himself just to keep the maximum going. Fonzie the lion was sitting down on a bench, filing his nails while watching Chopper working on pull-ups.

Those crooked nails are going to be the death of me" He viewed from away then moved his hand " Damn, Choppr's got all the stuff" He thought as the dog was struggling to do one.

* * *

Peter Potamus was just laying down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with his arms as a pillow "This sucks, we have to ask for a television in every room The hippo said to the dog without looking at him.

"I'll go" he turned to look at him "I need to cool off anyways" He said turning and going out the door, entering the hall. Doggie Daddy was urging to get a boyfriend quickly but since they were all of a huge ship then it'll have to wait.

He sighed and walked to the elevator, inside he went and it was closing until a hand made it open up again then he rushed in. Doggie looked at him and discovered that he was one of his own species.

He noticed that he was very subtle and cleared his throat after fixing himself up then he looked at him. Even the way his eyes darted to his was subtle "Where're you going? He asked the first question that he could think of.

"I'm going go talk to Top Cat cause we're fucking bored" He said in high demand "Snooper asked my if I could list a complaint. "You're not alone, it seems to give everyone a hard time" Doggie said while laughing.

The elevator doors closed and both pressed down at the same time, almost touched hands but pulled quickly away "So, my name is Doggie" he rubbed his arm down in shame "Doggie Daddy "He cleared his throat after.

"That's pretty ironic" He said "I'm Hong Kong Phooey" He introduced. "Heh, who's name is ironic now" He crossed his arms while bumping him with his elbow while displaying a smile on his face.

"That's my superhero name, my real name is Penry" He said correcting him. "It is? He now felt bad and apologized. "It's quite alright, sometimes, my friends keep getting mixed up" The elevator doors opened up and they stepping out.

"Maybe it's the robe and mask" Doggie pointed out. "Well "he chuckled "you never know when bad guys are near so it's best to always be prepared" Penry said getting into his kung fu stance" He looked and smiled at him.

"Wow, I've never thought of that before" Doggie rubbed his chin then the two walked through the lobby to find the room number. "I think this is it? Doggie said not sure but Hong Kong Phooey just went ahead and knocked.

 **(0)**

Mr. Jinx was laying down while Top Cat was tending him. The orange cat just sticked out his tongue as his eyes were connected with his husbands, looking thrilled to the movement.

"You like that? He asked thrusting and panted but Mr. Jix rised up. "I'd like it more if you'll kiss me passionately" He demanded. Top Cat chuckled a little "I'll be my pleasure" He said before getting ready to put his tongue in his mouth until their romantic moment was ruined by continuous knocking.

Top Cat sighed "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere" He ran his finger tips along his chest before getting up, put on his shirt and went to answer the door. He saw Doggie Daddy and Penry looking complaintive (if that's even a word)

"May I help you guys? Top Cat asked with a hand on the door hinge. "Top Cat, we're bored, you don't suppose you have any televisions? Top Cat only laughed and quickly covered his mouth.

"silly me, I was so busy that I had completely forgotton what to tell you" He said after taking a breath "the television are inside the wall. Doggie looked at him, clearly cut off.

'The televisions are inside? Penry asked making sure he was positive. "Have you ever looked for the remote, it's under the pillow? He finally explained. The dogs looked at each other then back at the yellow cat then smiled before thanking him.

"We'll tell everyone to give it a try" Doggie said and they left.

 ** _Hope this will come to you all's satisfaction, especially users "_** ** _Bumper & ClassicTVfan15" but let me be clear, having them paired up as roommates dose not claim that they'll get together so I might mix you up._**

 ** _WARNING: Huckleberry Hound may be cheating soon with_** _ **Yippee who seems to be interested in him as well but don't be alarmed cause Snaglepuss may be girlly but he won't go down without a fight.**_

 _ **Breezly will just stay out of this cause I've got another plan for him once they get to their destination. Some members of a Doo family will make their debut in chapter eight or nine.**_


	7. Be Cautious

**_This is my seventh_** ** _chapter of Yogi's Trip Paris._**

 ** _Pairings:_ ** Huckleberry/Snagglepuss, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Doggie/Peter Potamus ,Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote, Hokey Wolf/Yabba Doo, Top Cat/Mr. Jinx, Barney Bear/Mcwolf, Dada-Doo/Scooby-Dum, Whoopsy-Doo/Dooby Dooby-Doo, Horton-Doo/Skippy-Doo, Bruno/Wally, Super Snooper/Hong Kong Phooey, Fibber Fox and Alfy Gator, Lippy Lion/Chopper, Yippee/Breezly, Bandit/Fu dog **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** M

Pixie and Dixie were constantly driving the ship while deciding on where to port once there. "We can get off of the west-side. "Splendid idea" His twin said "and we're make excellent time" His tummy started to rumble.

"I'll say, you brought any sweet cheese onboard? Pixie asked , looking at him. "I sure did" Dixie pointed at the big square cheese sitting over on the chair.

 **(0)**

The dog, bear and lion were exiting the gym room and on their way to the swimming pool, Fonzie was feeling some anguishment around Chopper now and can hardly control himself.

"So, what're you gonna do first? The bear asked Chopper. 'I'm gonna do some laps, fitness it important to me" The dog claimed. "Very interesting" The Lion thought and hearing that made him feel aroused, but nothing that was visible thankfully.

Back on the second floor, Snagglepuss was laying down with his hands behind his head "I have a thing I want to discuss with you, my sweet. "Fire away, I'm all ears" He said turning the volume down on the television and climbed onto the bed, on his knees.

The mountain lion scooted up closer to his body causing the dog to sense a sex scene coming on. "You are the most beautiful dog I had ever laid eyes on" He smoothly said.

Huckleberry blushed and felt his husband's hand stroked his cheek "have sex with me" He said as sucked Huckleberry's lips and his tounge. the southern dog just smiled and the cat put his leg across.

"Snagglepuss, mind if I ask yo-" The lion shushed him with a finger to the lips and leaned his head down then planted sucking kisses from his neck down. As his whiskers touched the area the dog softly started to moan. Morphed into a kiss, Huck was gasping as he placed both hands above his head like some kind of pornstar and moving his body in a slow motion.

Snagglepuss added some tongue action to his kisses which drove his husband over the edge. when he got to his lower-half, Huck allowed his tongue to flop on out "Sounds like I hit the jackpot" The lion thought as his eyes darted north while he was kissing his dick.

Once Snagglepuss was all done, he got up on his knees "Now, the real action begins" He smiled "be prepared, my dove" He slowly took off his bow-tie and collar now that he readied him. "Don't need to tell me twice" He said taking off his bow-tie as he licked his lips and put it on the table next to his lover's tie and collar.

* * *

Breezly was watching some television "I'm doing to the second floor" the pink dog said to the polar bear, but he just waved goodbye indicating that he was too distracted so Yippee just shrugged his shoulders before opening and closing the door behind him.

'What was that other dog's name, he looked very cute? He asked himself, thinking back when they standing in line, getting ready to board the ship. He walked on to the elevator until he bumped into Wally Gator.

"Wally, I didn't see you there" He apologized. "That's okay, I was just going to have a friendly chat with Yogi" He said, thinking they should become one big group instead of divided.

They walked inside and talked as the doors started to close. "That's a great idea cause I was eyeing that other dog. "Ohh, you got a crush I see" The alligator crossed his arms and smiled while leaning against the wall.

Yippee turned his head and blushed cause it was the first time that he had fallen in love. The elevator bell rang as it came to a stop and the doors opened then they stepped off.

Yogi's room was the first door on the left "I'll see ya later" Wally said and walked his way. The pink dog tested his breath to make sure it was fresh "Okay, here we go' He said after licking and straightened his hair back.

* * *

Yogi was cuddling with Magilla Gorilla, the bear was wrapped up his arms and snuggling against his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

They were in bed "Promice me that we'll be parents one day" The gorilla said. "I think we're already are" He responded.

Yogi was already like a parent to Bobo and the others and married Magilla so that makes them co-parents.

The gorilla was playing footsies with him cause he was feeling naughty and Yogi took notice as the gorilla started to get on top of him.

"Oh" He said smoothly before lossoned his tie until both heard a knock on their door which caused him to sigh and got off.

"I wonder who that is" Yogi asked himself before getting dressed then got up to answer the door.

* * *

 ** _Well, that's the end of this chapter and Yippee is crushing on Huckleberry hound. I'm deeply sorry about the next chapter that it's about to get real messy like punches thrown, kicking, that's what_** ** _Angst is about._**


	8. Not Yours

**_This is my eighth_** ** _chapter of Yogi's Trip Paris._**

 ** _Pairings:_ ** Huckleberry/Snagglepuss, Augie/Bobo/Scrabby Doo, Yogi/Magilla Gorilla, Doggie/Peter Potamus ,Quickdraw/Yippie Coyote, Hokey Wolf/Yabba Doo, Top Cat/Mr. Jinx, Barney Bear/Mcwolf, Dada-Doo/Scooby-Dum, Whoopsy-Doo/Dooby Dooby-Doo, Horton-Doo/Skippy-Doo, Bruno/Wally, Super Snooper/Hong Kong Phooey, Fibber Fox/Alfy Gator, Lippy Lion/Chopper, Yippee/Breezly, Bandit/Fu dog **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** M

Snagglepuss was giving his husband some of his special treatment as the king of the jungle which was anal sex "Are you perpared? He asked, making sure that this was their first time.

"Let's get cracken" The hound said before they heard a knock at the door. The mountain lion felt like just roaring cause they had to have their privacy, but he just sighed and put Huck's legs down before getting off of the bed.

He put back on his little clothing and answered it. "What do you want, we're busy" He said, he really wanted to get it on.

"Greetings, my name is Yippee and I was just coming to see the handsome dog you got" He said and it must've pissed Snagglepuss off cause he was referring to his husband so he slammed the door in his face.

Yippee rubbed his nose "Well, that was a great first impression" He said sarcastically to himself then just sat down by the door to think.

 **(0)**

Snagglepuss looked at his baby and smiled "we're alone finally" He took off his clothing for the second time and climbed up towards him, but huck paused and asked who was that.

The cat stopped and told the truth "Now now, let's not be rude" He got dressed though his lover stopped him. "What're you goin, we havn't even started? He asked, looking confused.

"I'm going to greet that dog, he seemed mighty sweet to me" Huck got on his knees "you could join me if you like" He offered. "A perfect time for our honeymoon" The cat got a brilliant idea and got up again then they walked out only to see Yippee.

Huckleberry Hound knelled down and introduced himself and his husband then helped him up off on the floor. "I know that my first impression was uncalled for, but maybe we could start over" He said, apologizing.

He looked at Snagglepuss who had his arms crossed and still pissed though his hubby was understandably flattered cause it was very true. "Sure, why don't go meet your roommate together" They walked down the hall, approaching the elevator.

The cat looked at the pink dog with great suspicion and he saw that Yippee slowly hovering his hand over Huck's booty and wanted to break them up so he ran in between them like a battering-ram.

"Decided to join us? He asked. "I wouldn't miss a second with you" Snag kissed his cheek. "I see that he wants a competition" The pink dog stroked his chin and smiled. They made it into the elevator and Huck pressed the button, going down

On the way down to the lobby, Huck was eyeing Yippee in the corner of his eyes causing for him to blush, which made Snagglepuss roll his eyes in annoyance.

 **(0)**

Wally was sitting in the middle of Magilla and Yogi "So, once we get to Paris, I was thinking that we should stay in a hotel" The gator suggested. "Exactly what I was thinking, it'll be a very nice to get better acquainted with each other.

Magilla held his hand "Y'know, a former rival of mine has a very deep crush on you, why don't you pay him a visit, Top cat said that he's in the lobby, third door.

"Oh, I guess I don't wanna keep him waiting" He got off of the bed "May are next meeting be in France" He bowed to them then left them.

Bruno was eavesdropping and just sighed in lovingness before catching Wally Gator about to crash into him, making him fall backwards, but Wally had caught him by the hand.

"My deepest apologies, I had absolutely no clue you were waiting to talk to Yogi" He said, what he was thinking. Bruno just looked at him romantically, was he what he was looking for? "Such a caring gentleman" He thought about him.

Wally pulled him up, but didn't feel like letting go, he was magnetized or drawn to the bear. Then again, he felt the urge to want to have sex with him. He barely knows him though they could get to know each other through sexual intercourses.

* * *

Up on the third floor, along Quickdraw & Yippie's room were members of the Doo family. Dada-Doo and Scooby-Dum were roomed together. Dada was watching television on the bed while Scooby-Dum as trying to seduce him by slithering his way into his paws.

Dada sighed "Sooner or later, you're gonna drive me over the edge" He said, sarcastically. Scooby-Dum just cuddled with his boyfriend and Dada just went with it cause they weren't just family, they have sexual benefits with each other.

 **(0)**

Dooby Dooby-Doo was combing his hair out with his one-of-a-kind comb "So, what kinda show are you gonna do? Whoopsy was upside-down, most likely practicing for kids birthday parties.

"I'm gonna sing some smooth Jazz" He answered, prepping his hair while looking in the mirror. "Try some circus music, I'm fun and entertaining" He suggested. "Isn't that more of your style then mine? Dooby turned around and playfully crossed his arms after chuckling.

Hey, your right" Whoopsy said and do a front flip and landed right-side up "Tada" He said, hoping for a cheer. "That was very nice" Dooby clapped his hands and got on up and sighed.

"Well, we got two days before we hit France" He jumped on into bed and displayed a sexy and addictive pose, insisting that they should fool around a bit, but Dooby explained that he hasn't seen his body before.

He was willing to make an exception though "Ehh" He srugged his shoulders "since I'm not singing "He walked behind a changing wall and took off all his clothes then jumped out "I can finally show me true colors" He allowed his boyfriend to get a full view.

"Here I go" Dooby ran and jumped on top of him and started the rough sex scene.

 _ **I watched a lot of videos where singers and actors are a different person while off the cameras. Not making fun of them, but it's true like Micheal Jackson...they're acting innocent, be take a look at behind the scenes.**_

 _ **Onto the other part, Snagglepuss is keeping a close eye of Yippee after that stunt. Somebody play "Steal My Girl By One Direction" cause that is what I was thinking of.**_


End file.
